Chinese Lullaby
by tokikon
Summary: REDONE. Poetry Fic. Rei and Kai argued shows how they felt after it, and the emotions they went through when they made up. ReiKai Shounen Ai
1. 1 A Thousend Dreams

A/N: This was my first FanFic, way back when. As I've changed accounts, I'm re-submitting this, and I don't care what you say. It's been revised and Beta read by Yoshimi Ono. (Go and read her stuff – pretty damn good.)

Does contain mild yaoi… and the shameful reminder that I used to be obsessed with Beyblade.

And before you shout at me for that comment, yes I do sill love Beyblade – I've just… matured a little, I suppose. My tastes have refined.

Note – this was originally written as one fic, but I have decided to chop it up into two separate chapters.

Also, I have dedicated this FanFic to Timothy the Paperclip (http/ and the support they have provided me with.

-

A thousand dreams have been dreamt,  
A thousand words have passed my lips,  
A thousand tears have fallen from my eyes,  
A thousand hopes have been dismissed.

I question why theses things have happened, how I can be with you,  
I remember all the pain I felt before we realised it was true.

A thousand dreams have been dreamt,  
A thousand words have passed my lips,  
A thousand tears have fallen from my eyes,  
A thousand hopes have been dismissed.

I feel your breath upon my neck, your hands upon my hips,  
I feel your head against mine, your cheek against my lips.

A thousand dreams have been dreamt,  
A thousand words have passed my lips,  
A thousand tears have fallen from my eyes,  
A thousand hopes have been dismissed.

-

I looked into your eyes as you read the poem I wrote for you. I could see the pain you felt when we were apart… the jealousy… and the anger. I saw your mouth curve into that smirk-smile that only suited you, as you read the words for a second time. I realised then just how much I hated not knowing… not knowing if you liked me or if you thought I was just another Takao. Where did I stand with you, if anywhere at all?

But then, that night when you put your arms around my neck and you lips against mine, I remember what you said; it's so clear, even now…

"Rei, stop me if I'm wrong… or if you don't feel this that is right… its just… I have such a… a… I'm in love with you. If I don't have you now, I don't think I'd be able to let it out. The pain of us not talking… not laughing together really would kill me."

I even remember the reply I gave you, which is unlike me… I'm so forgetful these days…

"I know…I know how you feel. I feel so… incomplete without you... I need you …"

But I can't remember anymore, only the smell of your hair (so sweet)… and the feel of your skin (like silk)... I wanted that moment that I was in your embrace to go on for all of eternity. All I'll ever need is you.

-

Yoshimi: Clap clap!

Toki: Apologies for extensive amount of cheese…

Okay – be nice- read and review!


	2. 2 A Chinese Lullaby

Chapter two – probably not anxiously awaited by any one, but its here anyway. Oh, and its in Kai's POV.

-

I'll sing you a Chinese lullaby,  
I'll keep away the pain,  
I'll remember all the fun we had,  
And what we have to gain.

I can't spend these nights alone,  
I cannot stand this pain,  
I can't remember our smiles at all,  
But my love will always remain.

-

I wrote the poem the day after we had that fight. I remember sitting on your bed that night wishing things could be back to normal. I tried to imagine that you were next to me, but it was no good. I needed to feel your hair and your skin against mine. I didn't sleep at all that night.

I cant express how relieved I was when you showed up the next morning. I remember standing on the lawn in your arms, the scent of you all around me, the spicy scent of cinnamon, something I'll never forget.

I remember the kiss you gave me, the way your hands drifted up to my hair, running through it, untangling the knots formed by a rough night of tossing and turning, the way you sharp teeth nipped at my bottom lip. I tried to look into your eyes, but they where shut tightly; you were trying to prevent tears from falling from your beautiful amber eyes. They still flowed down your cheeks.

I wanted to brush them away, but your grip on me was to tight. I remember the words that you whispered to me… the catch in your voice, everything…

"I know…I know how you feel. I feel so… incomplete without you... I need you …"

Those words were so beautiful to me... They have stayed with me all this time. I didn't know how to reply to them so I just let a soft sigh pass through my lips and I held you tighter. You made those purring noises that I love so much; it made me feel so … unworthy.

When I looked into your eyes this time they were open, glazed over with tears that suddenly refused to fall. You reminded me of someone at that time, but I couldn't remember whom. Maybe I was just trying to ignore the answer, because later on I remembered.

You reminded me of myself. You made me feel loved. When I was young love wasn't a feeling that I felt very often, but around you it was hard to leave behind. I remember that day. I never wanted it to end.

-

So there you go. My first fic, written more then two years ago… Man, that makes me feel so old!

Read and review if you want to make me smile!


End file.
